


Steven's Kisses

by marmia



Series: steven universe one shots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmia/pseuds/marmia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is passing greg universe by, steven is getting older , is winter coming? No? Wrong fandom my bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For paul,  
> Who introduced me to this show that both wounds and heals. In this regard you're already a better friend than the one who introduced me to the emotional devastation that is supernatural.
> 
> and also for Alex, Damien, Moe, Pepper, Dora and Milkyway (whom i just met today.)

Greg can't pinpoint exactly when it started. He thinks it might have been when he hurt his back and still wasn't back to normal 2 weeks later. Or maybe it was the day he brought that cane? Which reminded him he really needs to clear out his storage unit. Anyway none of that is important. All he knows is that one day a few years ago Steven started acting different. Or maybe he should say younger. That wasn't right either! It was really confusing. Put simply, on that day a few years ago Steven had given him a hug and a kiss like he hadn't gotten since Steven was maybe four or five the kind of hug and kiss only small children usually give, with a hug as tight as they can make it and a sloppy spit filled kiss right on his bald spot, and from that day onwards, that was the way Steven greeted him.

Greg didn't get any inkling that something may have been wrong until one day at the record shop. He had gone because one of his records had gotten scratched. Luckily for him he mused, youngsters were once again interested in the old fashioned music medium so finding a replacement for the relatively popular album wouldn't be so hard. But when he arrived to where he remembered the place being all there was, was an empty lot. “MIRAITech Inc. coming soon!” It read. He asked a passerby when had the store closed, only to find out it hadn't been a record store for 15 years. Bewildered he thanked her, scratched his bald spot and went about his day the record player was buried in his storage shed anyway and he didn't want pearl finding out how bad he let it get again so maybe it was for the best that he couldn't get the record. Distracted by thoughts of sorting boxes he headed back to his van, maybe he’d see if Steven was home? They could get some bits and walk the pier! Mind made up he quickened his gait he had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

Through the years Stevens hugs and kisses had become the norm and Greg no longer saw them as anything out of the ordinary. Until one day Steven returned home after a gem mission. He will never forget the look on Stevens face that day. The pure fear on the usually cheerful face. The tears as Steven repeatedly kissed his head each time with more desperation until something apparently happened to calm Stevens’s fears. Greg had no idea what it was at the time. But later when he was home he looked in the mirror and noticed that all the silver hair he had grown was now nowhere to be seen. Chalking it up to some gem thing he shrugs it off and gets ready for bed silver hair already forgotten.

The final piece falls into place when he hears of Kiki’s death and upcoming funeral. When he remarks on how sad it was that she should die so young the look on the new mayor’s face tells it all. “She was 86” the man said. Before quickly making his excuses and walking away. 86. The number ricochets around his mind. 86.86.86. It repeats over and over. He runs to his van and pulls out a mirror. He looks the same as he did when Steven was young. Like no years had passed. All the pieces start adding up. Spit that could heal a broken leg and a whistle that like magic always brought his son back to him safe and sound. All the funerals he’s been to. How he only really hangs out with Steven, Connie, and the gems. Oh god! Connie. Does she know? She has to know. Connie’s smart like that. He has to talk to Steven. 

Speaking of Steven “DAD!” Steven said in his usually exuberant way. “You should have seen it! I almost got eaten by a dragon. Well not actually a dragon. But it breathed fire! And then Connie chopped of its head with her sword! It was amazing!” And then like he had done countless times by now Steven leaned over and gave his now expected bone crushing hug and sloppy kiss. And Greg hugged him back and said nothing.


End file.
